Missing
by BecckieeLang
Summary: Sherlock meets old friend Beth Moon and suddenly they are all working together on a very interesting case which could be something to do with their long past...


**I do not own the BBC Sherlock and there is no copyright intended!****  
**

**Chapter One.**

**John Watson had never seen Sherlock Holmes more upset. He never knew that the great Sherlock Holmes, who never seemed to show any emotion, could be so upset over a kidnapping. The only thing was that the person who had been kidnapped was an old friend of Sherlock's, Beth Moon. **

**It all started when Sherlock and John were investigating a case. Two woman had been murdered and another missing. The murders and the missing woman all linked together, they all had brown hair and they all were engaged and due to get married soon. They had all disappeared from their homes, all in the same area. The three women knew each other as they lived in the same town. There were hardly any clues or evidence. "There's only one person who I think could help us with this." Sherlock muttered.**

"**Sherlock Holmes needs help? And who could this be?" John laughed.**

"**Beth Moon" Sherlock said and with that, he turned on his heel and left the room. John, confused about who this mystery woman was, followed.**

**Beth Moon was sat in her living room with her hands placed on the slight swell of her stomach. She was thinking of everything, so many questions filled her mind. Suddenly, the door bell rang, interrupting her thoughts, she jumped up and went to the door.**

**When the door opened, John was stunned at the beautiful woman in front of him. "Sherlock Holmes" she smiled. Her thick curly brown hair hung just past her shoulders, she was slim and there was a slight bump on her stomach, indicating that she was possibly pregnant. Her red lipped smile stared at him and he was lost in his thoughts until Sherlock spoke. "Beth Moon, long times no see" Sherlock smiled back and she reached forward and hugged him. **

"**Come in, what brings you here anyway?" Beth said**

"**It's a case we need your help with actually." Sherlock said, entering the house and beckoning John to follow.**

"**We?" Beth asked, looking at John.**

"**Yes, this is my friend, Doctor John Watson, John, this is Beth Moon." Sherlock said.**

"**Nice to meet you John" Beth smiled, shaking his hand.**

"**You too, how do you know Sherlock then?" John asked.**

"**Oh, we met in high school, haven't seen him for several years now, and you?" Beth replied.**

"**We flat-share" John said.**

"**And I bet he's terrible to live with" Beth laughed, John started to reply but Sherlock interrupted.**

"**Anyway, we need your help with this case"**

"**Fill me in on the details then" Beth said.**

"**Two women have been murdered and a third missing, they all live in this area, and all knew each other. The two murdered women were both probably tortured and then killed by being shot and stabbed several times" Sherlock said**

"**Names, where were they both found and when did the third woman go missing?" Beth asked.**

"**The two murdered women, Jess Hobb and Leony Peg were both found together at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town by a group of teenagers. The third woman, Sam Brown, disappeared from her house a week ago and hasn't been seen since." Sherlock said.**

"**I know them, I've seen them around, live round the corner." Beth gasped "How can I help?"**

"**Do you know anything about the women or if anyone had anything against them?" Sherlock asked.**

"**Not that I know of" Beth replied. **

**Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang, he answered and after a brief conversation he said "We're on our way" and hung up. "That was Lestrade; they found the third woman, in an empty house, not far from the warehouses. Coming Beth?" Sherlock said.**

"**Definitely" Beth smiled, grabbing her coat and her car keys. They all got into her car and Sherlock gave her the directions and off they went.**

**Did you like it? The next chapter will take a startling turn! What could happen? And who really is Beth Moon? Continued in Chapter two, please review! (:  
**


End file.
